Confined
by Draglitch
Summary: A backstory about Kisume, which happens to be my first fanfiction.


"I've always liked confined spaces. You could say I'm agoraphobic, but that wouldn't quite be it. This comes from an "adventure" I had when I was young."

...

"Come here, come see daddy!" he shouted as he threw his half-empty bottle of beer on the wall. The little girl, Kisume, ran off in fear of his anger. "Don't hide from me this time! I swear I'll send you to hell if you hide!" She ran and ran through the house. A house? A mansion would be the suitable word. She thought that her father would probably look where she hid last time, so she ran past the kitchen.

Since she was still young, she didn't know the mansion very well. The only places she hid, when her father was drunk, were the kitchen and the lobby. The kitchen had compartments small enough for a child to hide in, while the lobby provided a high number of closets; enough so his father would give up after a while. These two rooms were unfortunately located in the west wing of the mansion, and she never explored the east wing.

She was hearing the monster's footsteps getting closer, louder. They bifurcated to the right. "Are you in the kitchen, my dear? Come to daddy, I will make you dinner." She heard the knife come out of the knife rack. "It seems you aren't here, let's continue our little game of hide and seek!" She didn't know where she was going; all that mattered was survival. An instinct hard to repress. She knew she was in danger. To the left? A staircase, leading to bedrooms. To the right? An emergency axe... but what would she be able to do against a drunk, determined and angry man? She continued to run, past the staircase and the axe, until she found what she hoped for: the basement.

Her father was shouting, nearly mad. Closer. Louder. She jumped into the basement. She wouldn't have been able to open the door alone, but luckily, it was already open. Was it an act of god? She didn't know, there was no time to think. She tripped down the stairs, fell into the darkness. "What did I hear? It seems you were going for the basement all along, little girl. There's no place to hide now!" She got up, but she didn't see a thing. She walked slowly, her hands stretched to not hit anything.

*Thump*

Her foot hit something. Something big? For her, it was. A bucket. Old, wooden, and probably mouldy. She didn't care. She took it and put it over her body, then curled up on the floor. She was crying, because she knew what would happen.

Kisume saw a bolt of light through a crack of the bucket. She knew her father was there. "The room's empty except for that bucket...choose a wiser hiding place next time, if there is one." She closed her eyes, waiting for the arms to slowly take the bucket and flip it. He would see her, lying on the ground, crying, waiting for her punishment.

The bucket shook a little. She could imagine his hands wrapping around it, awaiting his moment of revenge. She wished she would be somewhere else, somewhere better, where she could live without fear. The bucket rose, but strangely, the light was gone.

"Who...are you?" A girl's voice asked.

Kisume opened her eyes. She was still in a dark place, but she knew that she wasn't at her house.

"What is a little girl doing here in the underground caves of Gensokyo?" the strange girl asked.

"I-I was...in my house...and... I don't know what happened..."

"Well, anyhow, my name is Yamame. Yamame Kurodani. What's yours?"

"U-um...my name is K-Kisume", she mumbled, looking down.

"At any rate, do you want to live with me? It's lonely around here."

"Y-yes, I would like it a lot!"

...

"I kept the bucket because it means a lot for me. This is what made me escape the horrors of my ancient life and showed me the wonders of Gensokyo. It will take time until I can go back up to the surface. If my first wishes were realized, I know I'll be able to live without fear soon. Life is better with a bucket of hope, don't you think?"

_This is my first fanfiction._

_At first, I just said: "Hey, SS does fanfiction? Let's try and see what it's like!", but I'm starting to like it. The choice of the main character wasn't hard to do; I seemed to have a lot of talk about BL lately. The context... I thought "For someone to hide in a bucket in dark places, something disturbing must have been going on...", and that's where I came up with that idea The first thing SS told me was that she is a youkai, so the human-youkai transformation was kinda shady. Oh well, I guess I'll find a better suiting person next time :3. I think it was in part inspired by "Shining" by Stephen King, the crazy dad part, you know. Anyhow, that was fun to write, and I hope you had fun reading!_


End file.
